


On the Flight Deck

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila shouldn't watch Blake and Avon but he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Flight Deck

Vila knows he shouldn’t watch.

People, on the whole, don’t like to be watched. At any time. They certainly don’t like to be watched while kissing. It’s bad manners, that.

On the other hand, if they _really_ don’t want to be watched while kissing, they probably shouldn’t be doing it on the flight deck. So it’s actually a bit Blake and Avon’s fault that he’s currently staring at them. Because they’re kissing on the flight deck.

And it’s really quite interesting. Not because it’s arousing or anything (though it is a bit, Vila quite likes to watch, always has) but because it’s _Blake_ and it’s _Avon_ and if Vila had been asked, he’d have imagined _that_ coupling would have been all teeth and clawing and fighting. 

Its not. It’s really slow and gentle looking. They’ve both got their eyes closed and it looks like they’ve been at it a while, just sitting there and kissing each other. Blake has an arm around Avon’s shoulders, Avon has a hand on Blake’s jaw and cheek, cradling his face. Vila wonders if they’ve been possessed by sexy aliens. Or just gone mad. He always thought they would all go mad, cooped up on here, except when Blake takes them on deadly missions. Perhaps Blake and Avon have already gone insane.

So really, he’s only watching them to try and find out, right? He is attempting to save the crew from sexy aliens or insanity.

Avon sighs and slides against Blake in a wonderfully loose-limbed way that makes Vila ache just to see it. Blake shivers and pulls back. It’s not what Vila would have done. Vila would have grabbed and hung on for dear life. Madness then. Only explanation.

“Avon … I can’t.”

Avon makes a sound that’s clearly one of frustration and sits up. Oh, Blake has to be mad, Avon’s all rumpled and confused looking and Vila would take him in a heartbeat if it were him that Avon was trying to press against.

(on the other hand, it probably rules out sexy aliens)

“I’m sorry,” Blake says it quietly and Vila believes it. “If I could … ”

“If you could, you wouldn’t,” Avon says it with stinging bitterness. “If you could, you wouldn’t let me anywhere near you, would you?”

Blake looks away, clearly not planning on answering. Probably, they’ve had the conversation – whatever it is – before and he doesn’t see it going anywhere different. Vila wishes they would though, he’d quite like to hear it. Avon stands up, probably searching for insults but when he sees Blake isn’t looking at him, Vila sees his face change into something … a bit lost. Just for a moment, it’s like Avon _isn’t_ the machine Vila always sees. He’s not sure what he sees instead, mind. He’s not sure if he likes it either. Now they are no longer kissing and the chance of sexy aliens is gone, he probably ought to slip back to his room and pretend he never left it. But he lingers, just a little longer, just in time to see Avon’s hand reach out to touch the very top of Blake’s curls, just one more moment of tenderness that he’s never seen the two of them share at any other time.

Vila doesn’t get it. He suspects, like most things Blake and Avon, it’s probably not actually anything that a normal, simple man like him can understand. Just another thing on _The Liberator_ that doesn’t quite make sense.

He goes to bed and has pleasant, half-awake dreams about Avon, that slow kissing and those gorgeous, sliding limbs. Well, if Blake doesn’t want, maybe one day, Vila can have instead. It’s not impossible. People get desperate, don’t they? And if Blake won’t give, well … 

Well. Vila’s a good thief.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge.


End file.
